Cold Cherry
by Candy Nyu
Summary: Por más perdido que estés, siempre habrá un rayo de luz [AyaHina] Leve Touken
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato  
_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** old **C** herry

 _Chapter Uno_

El Primer Encuentro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este mundo es una mierda. Por más que veo, que trato de encontrar algo decente entre la gente, más logro detectar la basura que son. Corrupción, ambición, engaños, abandono.

No hay nada bueno en las personas, y eso lo descubrí cuando solo era un crio. Un crio que fue abandonado por su padre, que fue dejado en la calle solo con su hermana mayor. Lo único que supimos es que fue asesinado por unos narcotraficantes, a los cuales les debía dinero.

Así era. Mi padre era un drogadicto, un adicto el cual abandono a su familia por drogarse. Jamás podre perdonarle aquello, aun cuando ya se encuentra dos metros bajo tierra, aun cuando mi estúpida hermana se empeña en defenderlo.

Toda su fachada de buen padre era una mentira, una ilusión que nos vendía para luego dejarnos solos contra el mundo.

Mis ojos azules van a parar hacia el grupo que se encuentra conmigo. Los escucho hablar a lo lejos, pero ninguna de sus palabras llega a mí realmente. Creo que esto se llama utilizar a la gente para pasar el rato, porque realmente ninguno de ellos me interesa, aun cuando se empeñan en seguirme incluso en el instituto.

Pueden clasificarme como el clásico líder de una banda, aquellos que molestan al resto por diversión, para ocultar la oscuridad de nuestras vidas, porque si la vida te golpea ¿Por qué no brindarle ese dolor a los demás?. Es una buena manera de descargarse, de pasar el rato, de hacer pagar a unos cuantos por el dolor que sentimos e intentamos ocultar.

Sí. Estaba roto por dentro, pero eso es algo que nadie se iba a percatar. Mi mascara de frialdad e indiferencia lo ocultaba perfectamente. Y quien se atrevía a decir algo en mi contra, no me importaría mandarlo al hospital.

No sería la primera vez después de todo, no por nada he tenido que pasar en varias ocasiones por la sala del director Amon, recibiendo un sermón de su parte por lastimar a alguien.

Tsk. Debería entender que sus palabras me las conozco de memoria, que realmente nunca las he tomado enserio. ¿En verdad las personas creen que con frases bonitas conquistaran corazones? ¿Saben lo frías que se sienten?. Esas palabras fabricadas no me interesan, jamás han captado mi atención.

Creen que me conocen, pero no tienen la puta idea de cómo llegar a mí, de cómo me siento realmente.

Irritado por todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, me pongo de pie para marcharme, ignorando por completo el llamado de los idiotas que dejo atrás. Era de noche, y no estaba de ánimo para enfrentar sus propuestas, lo que podríamos hacer para pasar el rato.

 **…**

Como fue de esperarse, los reclamos de mi estúpida hermana no faltaron para rematar mi asquerosa y monótona noche. ¿Qué le preocupaba que llegase tan tarde? ¿Qué con quien estaba, y que hacía hasta esas horas?

¿Qué le podría importar a ella?

Tsk. Era irritante como trataba de comportarse como si fuera mi madre, dándome órdenes o tratando de dirigir mi vida. Era una clara molestia.

Incluso se atrevió a despertarme, para que así no llegara atrasado al instituto. No sé quién la nombro mi niñera, pero realmente me está cansando. Podrá ser mi único pariente con vida, pero nadie le pidió que se metiese en mí vivir. Yo quiero estar solo, ¿es muy difícil de comprender?

Con tales pensamientos camino por los pasillos de este lugar de estudio. Al parecer mi tonta hermana no encontró nada mejor para molestarme, que cambiar la hora de los relojes de la casa, porque al parecer era más temprano de lo que creía al salir. No había nadie aún por los pasillos.

Perfecto. Más tiempo para aburrirme en este lugar.

A paso lento me dirijo al que es mi salón de clases. Más que nada para dejar mis pertenencias en ese sitio. No me gustaba traerlas a cuestas, estorbándome en lo que fuese a hacer para matar el tiempo. Pero me vi detenido en la entrada del lugar, al apreciar que no había sido el único en llegar tan temprano.

¿Quién era esa mujer, que ni siquiera se estaba percatando de mi presencia?

Luce tan frágil, tan diminuta y débil. Tenía su cabello corto color castaño, el cual me impedía de cierta manera ver su rostro, ya que se encontraba completamente perdida en su lectura. Sí. Al parecer era toda una nerd.

No pude evitar sonreír por bajo. Había encontrado el pajarillo perfecto para entretenerme.

Sin hacer mucho ruido me acerque, quedando justo frente a su pupitre, aun siendo ignorado.

¿Quién se creía esta mujer, para siquiera notarme?. Me hacía enfurecer.

Antes de darme cuenta, mi mano arrebato aquel objeto de entre las suyas, causando que por fin posase su atención en mí, encontrándome de frente con sus ojos color café claro. La sorpresa ante mi acto solo provocaba que mis deseos de portarme mal aumentasen.

Mujer. ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ Le pregunte al no recordar haberla visto. ¿O es que era tan insignificante…? ─ No recuerdo haber visto tu cara. ¿No te equivocaste de salón, niña tonta?

Fueguchi Hinami… ─ Me respondió tras unos segundos de mutismo. Su tono de voz era suave, muy femenino. Muy diferente a la tomboy de mi hermana. ─…No creo haberme equivocado. Este es mi puesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin Chapter 1:-**

 ** _Notas Dark:_** _Hola mis queridos lectores. Sé que no están acostumbrados a capítulos cortos de mi parte, pero será solo en este. Es que deseaba marcar el primer encuentro, ya que en el siguiente comenzara todo entre ellos. Eso sí, no será miel entre hojuelas, menos en el comienzo._

 _Dato: Ayato y Hinami tendran la misma edad en este fic, y Touka y Kaneki seran mayores que ellos por un año. Todos van al mismo instituto._

 _Gracias por darse la molestia de leer. Agradeceria un comentario para saber si la idea sera de su agrado._

 _Kisses_

 _ **D** ark **A** my-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

\- _"Recuerdos"_

 ** _Nota:_** _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** old **C** herry

 _Chapter Dos_

Un mal recuerdo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Estaba mal sonreír con malicia, por molestar a una mujer?. Maldición. Es que desde que me percate de su presencia, meterme con su persona se ha vuelto mi mayor pasatiempo.

Pronto en la comodidad de mi cama mis pensares se vieron envueltos en los recuerdos de unos días, en el instante en que la vi en el salón por "primera vez".

" _Mujer. ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ Le pregunte al no recordar haberla visto. ¿O es que era tan insignificante…? ─ No recuerdo haber visto tu cara. ¿No te equivocaste de salón, niña tonta?_

 _Fueguchi Hinami… ─ Me respondió tras unos segundos de mutismo. Su tono de voz era suave, muy femenino. Muy diferente a la tomboy de mi hermana. ─…No creo haberme equivocado. Este es mi puesto._

 _No pude evitar sonreír ante su respuesta. No había duda. Ella no se percataba de mí, no sabía nada de mi persona, ya que si no, tendría miedo de hablarme de esa manera tan natural._

 _Esto iba a ser divertido, en extremo._

 _Al parecer no sabes muy bien quien soy, Fueguchi. ─ Si. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa expresión de incomprensión ante mis palabras. Me gustaba esta sensación, esta emoción de acechar a una presa. Mucho más al verle ruborizarse por mi inesperada cercanía. ─ Desde hoy me divertiré contigo, pequeño pajarillo."_

Es verdad. Me quede con su libro…─ Lentamente estiro mi mano hacía el velador color negro que esta junto a mi cama, sacando del cajón aquella pertenencia de esa mujer. ─ Toda una nerd, ¿no Fueguchi?

Estaba en impecable estado. Al parecer lo cuidaba como si fuera preciado. A diferencia de los pocos libros que estaban en mi alcoba, que muchos tenían hasta sus hojas dobladas, y no precisamente marcando donde iba en mi lectura.

Tal vez sea hora de que se lo devuelva ─ Una sonrisa llena de macabra diversión adorno mis facciones ante tal idea. ¿Qué cara pondrá, si su libro se estropeara? ─ ¿Muchas vidas, muchos maestros…?. Vaya nombre para un libro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsk. Al final me atrase por ponerme a leer ese estúpido libro. Aún no podía creer que le gustasen esos temas a esa chica. Es demasiado profundo para mi gusto. Bastante poco creíble.

¡Ayato-kun! ─ Mis pasos se vieron detenidos al escuchar la voz de uno de mis compañeros, uno de los pocos que aguantaba de este lugar. No por nada también estaba en mi "banda", aunque era todo un idiota. ─ ¿Hoy día también molestaremos a esa chica?

Al escucharle nombrarle, mi atención se centró netamente en su persona, fulminándolo con la mirada al punto de verlo dar un paso atrás con temor.

Ella es mí presa Naki, que no se te olvide. ─ Sin decir más continúe mi rumbo, aquel que estaba trazado antes que llegara este cabeza hueca, el mismo que segundos después del asombro siguió mis pasos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, completamente aburridas. Era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora al menos podía concentrarme en quien estaba unos bancos más adelante. Como era de esperarse, se hallaba completamente concentrada en las palabras del profesor, sin siquiera percatarse de que la he estado observando en todo momento.

Tsk. ¿Tanto le gustaba ser acosada, que sigue sin siquiera percatarse de mí?. Me molestaba. Eso me fastidiaba con supremacía.

Cansado de todo esto, me puse de pie en plena explicación de la materia, ignorando incluso los reclamos del profesor, las miradas de todos, salí del lugar con completa calma.

Podían irse todos a la mierda. Iría a dormir un rato al lugar más tranquilo de aquí: A la Biblioteca.

Ni siquiera sé cuántas horas han pasado, pero estar en este lugar siempre ha logrado darme muy buenos momentos, buenas siestas sin ser molestado por alguna estúpida mujer, o alguno de esos idiotas que siempre me siguen. Y como era de esperarse, hoy no fue la excepción.

Luego de conseguir despejarme, de bostezar y estirarme, me fijo en lo alto del cielo que lograba apreciarse por una de las ventanas de este sitio. Al parecer aún quedaban unas horas de aburrimiento en este maldito instituto. O eso era lo que creía, hasta que la vi tratando de coger un libro de una de las tantas estanterías que había.

Que chica más oportuna. Tenía que darle el placer de mi presencia como obsequio, por venir a divertirme justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

No podía evitar sonreír ladinamente mientras me acercaba sigilosamente, tal como lo haría un tigre ante su presa. Era hilarante verle inclinarse con cuidado de que no se le levantara la falda más de la cuenta. Sin duda era todo un espectáculo ver sus piernas, sus esfuerzos para alcanzar dicho objeto que estaba en una considerable altura para su baja estatura.

Pero como todo tenía un momento, mi instante de hacerme notar se hizo presente. Y fue así como me situé a su espalda, rozándole descaradamente el trasero al notarle una vez más empinarse.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada al verle saltar de la impresión, al casi empujar la estantería por el susto que le di. Fue divertido verle voltear hacia mi persona rápidamente, aún sin poder quitarse el susto por mi repentina aparición.

¿Q-Que…Que hace…? ─ Me dijo con clara vergüenza impresa en sus facciones, con sus pómulos teñidos de un rosa pálido. Podía oler su miedo, seguramente al recordar todas las veces que ha sido acosada por mí en estos días. Me gustaba esa sensación, ese calor que me causaba de ver sus ojos color miel tratando de evadir los míos.

No pude evitarlo. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su persona, con mis labios rozando su lóbulo izquierdo.

La única culpable eres tú, por tentarme de esa manera, Fueguchi. ─ La tensión de su cuerpo al oírme se valió una sonrisa ladina. No había duda. Meterme con ella era algo que disfrutaba. Y pensaba seguir haciéndolo, al menos durante este día. Era por eso que me aparte, apreciando así de primera vista sus nervios. Era excitante, no lo iba a negar. ─ Y por eso te concederé el honor de comprarme algo de comer.

¿Por qué me daba esa mirada llena de incomprensión? ¿Cómo se atrevía a negar levemente mientras daba un paso atrás?. ¿Quién se creía que era esta mujer, para rechazarme una y otra vez?. Su reacción solo lograba cabrearme.

…No lo hare. ─Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza inconscientemente ante sus vocablos, mucho más al notar su mirada de pronto sobre la mía. ─…No veo porque debería.

Mi mente había quedado perdida por sus palabras, al verme en esta situación. Era la primera vez que alguien osaba decirme que no, que una mujer se atreviese a decirme algo como eso. No era posible que hubiese pasado, que ella…

Cuando volví a mis cinco sentidos pude notar que ya no estaba conmigo, que se encontraba saliendo de este sitio. No iba a permitir tal osadía sin hacer nada por ello.

Las cosas no se quedarían así, de eso me encargaría yo.

Fue así como me dispuse a seguir sus pasos, darle alcance para ponerla en su lugar, pero mis pasos se vieron detenidos al verle hablar con un chico mayor que ella. Sin darme cuenta, ahí estaba nuevamente empuñando mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Ese sujeto de cabello blanco lo había visto antes, lo conocía de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar en estos momentos, menos cuando la veía sonreír a su lado, sonrojarse mientras respondía lo que fuese que este le consultase.

Me enfermaban. Esa mujer se atrevía a rechazar mi mandato, y además se comporta de esa manera con otro chico. ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza?

Tsk. Ese tipo será quien pague por tu osadía, Fueguchi… ─ Molesto, irritado por esa imagen que veía a unos pasos de mi persona, voltee para marcharme. Debía hablar con unos idiotas, para que se hicieran cargo de un estorbo.

Porque estaba en mi camino. Ese sujeto no me estaba dejando libre el camino hacía mi presa, y como todo buen depredador, debía atacar para defender lo que era mío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cansado de esperar en la salida de este lugar de estudio, observo por enésima vez el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca.

¿Qué tanto podía estar haciendo esa tonta, que aún no sale? Ya me estaban irritando las miradas de todos al verme apoyado en la reja de este sitio. Incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas estúpidas chicas ignore cuando trataban de hablarme.

Todas eran unas masoquistas. Realmente creo que a muchas de ellas les gusta ser despreciadas.

Eran unas cabezas huecas.

Fue en eso que mi objeto de entretención venía hacia la salida. Como era de esperarse, estaba completamente sumida en su mundo, ignorando mi imponente presencia justo frente suyo.

Era una mujer insolente. Completamente débil, diminuta. Y aun así…

Un chasquido escapo de mis labios al no tener otra opción nuevamente. Debería hacerme notar de manera forzosa, por lo que me situé en su camino causando que se detuviese abruptamente. Imposible no sonreír por bajo ante su sorpresa.

¿Es que no sabía que de mí no escaparía?

Te tardaste. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ─ Quería explicaciones sobre su retraso. ¿Quién se creía que era para hacerme esperar de esa manera? Aunque no supiese que la estaba esperando, debería salir rápido como todos. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser como todas las demás?

…No veo porque deba responder eso… ─ Aun cuando su voz sonaba suave, indecisa, seguía mostrándose determinada a evadirme. ¿Es que quería seguir siendo acosada? ¿No le había bastado con el baño en pleno pasillo? ¿Acaso el hecho que le quitase su libro, tampoco le hacía escarmentar?. Tsk. Mejor así, lo hacía más divertido, más interesante.

Sabes. ─ Dije mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. ─ Aun no sé cómo definirte. ─ Podía ver su incomprensión. A decir verdad, era bastante fácil leerle. Sus expresiones eran igual que un libro abierto. Pero su actuar muchas veces me descolocaba. ─ Aun no sé si eres muy tonta, o muy inteligente.

¿A qué se refiere? ─ Sí. Ahí estaba su nerviosismo tan claro como el agua. Casi se me escapó una carcajada de solo apreciarlo.

Te gusta ignorarme, para así castigarte… ─ Le respondí en un susurro, acercándome a su rostro. Su impresión fue tanta, que solo se limitó a permanecer inmóvil. Estoy seguro que hasta se había olvidado de respirar. Ja. ─ ¿O buscas llamar mi atención con eso?

El silencio nos rodeó después de mis vocablos, donde me separe lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, para ver como su semblante se tornaba tranquilo. No. Aún no lograba definirla, y me sacaba de quicio.

Creo que el que busca constantemente atención, es Ayato-kun. ─ Estaba estupefacto al oírle. Esa maldita niña, ¿Qué se creía? ─ Si no fuera así, me dejaría tranquila.

Estaba furioso. Molesto porque se creía superior. Podía sentirlo en su suave voz, en su impenetrable quietud tras sus palabras. Todo de ella me cabreaba.

Pero por mucho que deseaba mandarle al carajo, nada salía de mi boca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía insultarle, o buscar la manera de dañarle con cualquier frase?

¿Por qué solo me limitaba a apretar fuertemente mis puños dentro de mis bolsillos?

…Con su permiso, me están esperando en casa… ─ Maldición, Maldición, ¡Maldición!. No importaba cuantas veces le maldijera internamente, cuantos sentimientos extraños y contradictorios sienta en mi interior. Mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente, deteniéndole justo cuando iba a pasar a mi lado, con una de mis manos agarrando su brazo.

Ella no se iba a marchar así como así. Porque esto no se acababa aquí, porque no me iba a dejar como un estúpido plantado después de que espere solo por ella.

Aquí era yo quien tenía todo bajo control. Ella era mu juguete de entretención, no todo lo contrario. Yo iba a decidir cuándo se fuese, cuando no necesitaba más de su cercanía.

Invítame algo de comer. ─ No me importaba su rostro lleno de incomprensión, mucho menos lo que quisiera. Siempre he sido yo quien decide lo que desea y lo que no, quien les ordena a los demás que hacer. Y si yo ordenaba que pasase un rato conmigo, pues eso claramente ocurriría. Tengo hambre.

Le gustase o no, así debía ser.

No hubo tiempo de protestas, de futuros reclamos o queja de cualquier manera. Me valía si no quería, si tenía cosas que hacer, o si su estúpida familia le esperaba. Íbamos a ir a comer algo aunque tenga que llevarla a arrastras hacía un local.

E-Espera. ¿A-Adonde me lleva? ─ A pesar de sus preguntas, de que todos se nos quedasen mirando con cierto recelo o miedo, iba a cumplir con lo pedido. Le gustase o no, se iba conmigo esa tarde.

.

.

.

Así fue como acabamos en un local de comida rápida, con una estúpida bandeja con dos hamburguesas con queso sobre una mesa. Menuda mediocridad.

Tsk. Esto no es digno de llamarse comida, Fueguchi. ─ Le escuche murmurar algo por bajo, como diciendo que no tenía más dinero. Pero realmente eso ya no importaba. Lo importante es que estaba frente a mí, que le había arrastrado a mi capricho como había ordenado al comienzo.

Hasta que…

Ahora que le compré algo de comer, puedo irme, ¿verdad? ─ Maldición. ¿Cuál era su empeño de alejarse de mí? ¿Acaso era porque no le dejaba en paz desde que me di cuenta de su existencia?. Che. No era mi culpa que fuese un blanco tan fácil, que me inspirase meterme con ella.

¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales? ─ Sus almendrados ojos se posaron en mi persona tras mis vocablos. ¿Acaso había visto dolor en ellos?. ─ ¿No? Porque por si no te enteras, es de mala educación pararse de la mesa si otra persona está comiendo.

La tenía. Podía notar la duda reflejada en su cuerpo, en sus reacciones. Así era pequeña niña tonta. Estabas para entretenerme, para pasar estas malditas horas sin tener nada mejor que hacer.

…No creo que eso se aplique cuando se fuerza a la otra persona. ─ ¿Estaba molesta? Si, así era. Podía verlo en sus puños tensados a cada lado de su cuerpo, en su mirada llena de determinación. Divertido era la palabra que vino al apreciar sus reacciones. Interesante ciertamente. ─ Con su permiso.

Tsk. Al parecer comería solo una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Molesto por dejar escapar mi presa, ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo entre las calles atestadas de gente. Era imposible no recordar los sucesos pasados hace una hora aproximadamente, en las expresiones que esa chica había reflejado.

¿Había tocado un punto sensible? Si era así, ¿Qué había sido?

El sonido de un mensaje en mi celular atrajo mi atención. Con pereza me dispuse a leerlo, sonriendo ante lo que me mostraba.

Al parecer ese sujeto era más fuerte de lo que lucía, y aunque también recibió golpes, los tipos que había mandado terminaron en peor estado.

Kaneki Ken… ─ Se llamaba. Al menos había podido enterarme de su nombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con mi estúpida hermana Touka, me sorprendió el no ser recibido con sus reclamos, al escuchar un silencio total, hasta que pase por afuera de su habitación. ¿Se oía preocupada?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, mis pies se vieron detenidos, mientras me concentraba en agudizar mi oído.

 _Pero dime, ¿está bien?_ ─ Le escuche preguntar. Su tono mostraba preocupación mezclada con molestia. ¿Es que alguien era de importancia para ella? ─… _Si. Dile que tenga cuidado. Si, cuídate tú también…_

Tsk. No me extrañaría que algo le hubiese ocurrido a alguno de sus estúpidos amigos. Tonta y frágil hermana, que se empeña en ser del agrado de todos. Menuda tontería. Al menos con esto no me molestara, no si me voy a dormir antes de que note mi presencia.

No tenía muchas ganas de salir esta noche después de todo. Quizás mañana le haría una visita a los idiotas esos, para preguntarles más sobre ese tipo que vi junto a Fueguchi. Ya que si volvía a atravesarse en mi camino, no me quedaría de otra más que resolverlo personalmente.

No era por sonar presumido, pero era muy bueno peleando. No por nada comencé con eso desde muy pequeño, fortaleciéndome con cada golpe, con cada derrota y victoria.

 **…**

A la mañana siguiente como esperaba ella había llegado temprano. Los seres humanos éramos seres de costumbre, y aunque esta mujer fuera acosada por mi persona, seguiría llegando a la misma hora, sentándose en su banco mientras leía algún libro de turno. Y como era de esperarse también, ignoraba mi presencia.

Maldita mocosa que no aprendía nada.

¿Crees en la reencarnación, Fueguchi? ─ Imposible no sonreír por bajo al notar como saltaba levemente. ¿Tanto le apasionaba leer?. Todo un ratón de biblioteca.

Tras un suspiro cansado que escapo de sus labios, levanto la vista hacia mí, apreciando como pasaba del asombro a la amargura en un segundo. ¿Acaso había recordado algo? ¿Alguna memoria amarga? No era como si me importarse tampoco realmente, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sin contar que aquello podría ser interesante, para molestarla quizás en un futuro.

Si era como las demás estúpidas chicas, seguramente su expresión no era más que por una estúpida frivolidad, como un amor perdido, un chico imposible, y todas esas cosas sin importancia.

¿Ayato-kun estuvo leyendo el libro que me quito? ─ No sé porque su mirada sobre la mía logro inquietarme levemente. No comprendía que escondía esta mujer, tampoco sabía si quería enterarme, pero ¿Qué diablos? Ella no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

…No tenía nada mejor que hacer. ─ Respondí mientras me recargaba en la pared junto a ella, justo frente a su banco.

Tras mis vocablos el silencio nos rodeó, creyendo que volvería a ignorarme, que se sumergiría una vez más en su lectura. Más mis suposiciones solo quedaron en eso al escucharle, al notar sus ojos completamente perdidos quizás en un recuerdo personal, o tal vez en la memoria de ese libro. Quién sabe.

No cree que suena bien el volver a toparse con tus seres queridos, en otra vida por supuesto. ─ Sin querer la memoria de mi progenitor acudió a mí, logrando que mi ceño se frunciese con molestia. ─… ¿Que quienes amaste tanto, volviesen a cruzarse en tu camino?

Todas las miradas de mi padre, sus desapariciones en las noches, todas ellas acudieron en mí en un segundo, causando que mi rabia se acrecentara. No quería. Si fuera así, solo seria para patear su trasero, para decirle que se mantuviera lejos de mi si no quería morir una vez más.

Sin siquiera pensarlo descargue mi furia contra su banco, mandándolo a volar hacia un lado ante su sorpresa. Era su culpa por decir bobadas, por hablar estupideces.

Era una clara molestia, y se lo mostraba en la manera en que le miraba, en cómo me inclinaba para quedar a centímetros de su rostro, apreciando así su estupefacción, su miedo por mi reacción.

…No eres más que una niña tonta, con sueños estúpidos. ─ ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Es que se largaría a llorar? Su mirada, podía notar como sus ojos se humedecían. Che. Menuda debilucha. No estaba para ver su llanto.

Fue así como me aparte, saliendo del aula en completo mutismo, escuchando a lo lejos como sus sollozos comenzaban a inundar el lugar.

Ella se lo había buscado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Chapter 2:-**

 _ **Notas Dark:**_ _Hola a mis queridos lectores. Tarde menos de lo que suelo eh, para que vean que he progresado (¿?) jejeje. Espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente tampoco, y que la historia este siendo del agrado de ustedes._

 _Deseo agradecer a:_ _Dark Angel, Naoko-ai, ghost princess, Nana-chan, Daisuke-37 y a AzukiWinter por sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por apoyo!_

 _Besitos para todos, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Kisses_

 _ **D**_ _ark_ _ **A**_ _my-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

\- _"Recuerdos"_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** old **C** herry

 _Chapter Tres_

Inocencia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aun no sé qué mierda hago en este estúpido lugar, viendo todas esas risas, como todos los idiotas de mis compañeros de clase se divierten.

Era una estupidez, lo sabía. Pero aun así me hallaba en traje de baño, algo apartado del resto, pero de igual manera metido en esta tontería.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo. ─ Murmure por bajo tras ver a unas chicas pasar frente a mí, sonriéndome coquetas como siempre. Eran unas estúpidas cabezas huecas.

" _¿Quién me mandaba a quedarme dormido en clases? ¿Por qué no me fui a dormitar a otro lado, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces? Ahora me hallaba envuelto en una de esas reuniones de curso, planeando una estúpida reunión para así mejorar la convivencia entre todos._

 _¿Mejorar la convivencia? Por mis todos podían morirse, para lo que me importa_

 _Tras mis pensares mis ojos azulinos se dirigieron sin darme cuenta hacia esa castaña, la misma que había seguido molestando tras nuestro último encuentro, la cual volvía a ignorarme como siempre después de hacerle llorar._

 _¿Pero de que se quejaba? Ella se lo había buscado por estúpida, por estar pensando en boberías como la reencarnación._

 _Tsk. Ojala existiera eso, ya que si fuera verdad, no dudaría en patearle el trasero a mi progenitor, por el daño que nos causó a mi tonta hermana y a mí._

 _Como era de esperarse esa niña estúpida se veía bastante emocionada con la idea que planteaban, conque arrendasen una cabaña con piscina para disfrutar del sol. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se posaron en su menudo cuerpo, que aunque ahora se hallaba de espaldas, de igual manera lo había apreciado en otras ocasiones, en especial cuando le mojé con un cubo con agua._

 _Su ropa se había apegado a su ser, al punto de apreciarse su brasier color rosado pálido, mismo color que habían tomado sus pómulos tras notarlo. Fue tan divertido verle correr a cambiarse por la sorpresa._

 _Podía decir que no estaba tan mal, pero eso seguro podría variar en traje de baño._

 _Tras ese pensar, sin darme cuenta mi mano se había levantado cuando preguntaban quienes irían, captando la atención de todos, ya que seguramente pensaban que pasaría de esa estúpida reunión, como solía hacerlo siempre._

 _La diferencia es que ahora tenía con que divertirme en ese lugar, ¿no Fueguchi?"_

Sí. Esa mujer tenía la culpa de que estuviese en metido en esta tontería. ¿Dónde estaba, que no hacía algo para sacarme de este aburrimiento?

Molesto porque no le tenía a la vista, comienzo a buscarla entre todas las imbéciles de mi clase, ya que seguramente debía estar platicando con ellas, ¿no?. Como toda la estúpida niña que es. Aunque ahora que recordaba, cada vez que la observaba, siempre estaba sola leyendo, o con el muy idiota de nombre Kaneki.

¿Podría estar sola por ahí?

¿No que este era un viaje para unir al curso? ¿Por qué le veía solitaria en una de las orillas de la piscina, observando con lo que parecía fascinación como algunos se lanzaban agua? Fue en eso que mis azulinas orbes se fijaron en sus prendas, en el traje de baño de dos piezas que portaba.

Era bastante simple, de acorde con ella creo. Blanco con franjas rosadas a un costado, muy sutiles. ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan inocente? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan vulnerable, al punto de desear mancharle?

¿Dices que se llama Hinami Fueguchi? ─ Escucho de pronto la voz de un idiota a unos metros de donde me encuentro. Era el clásico niño bonito, con sus ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Al parecer estaban viendo a mi presa desde hace rato, causando que mi atención se centrase en ese sujeto, que por lo que pude notar, se encontraba en compañía de otro más.

Dos escorias que al parecer deseaban ser exterminados.

Sí. ¿En verdad no le conocías? Si es nuestra compañera, Takeshi ─ Decía el otro idiota. Bueno. Era tan invisible, que no era solo yo quien no se había percatado de su presencia. Y ahora con esta estúpida reunión, de seguro muchos le notaran. Maldición.

¿Es que no sabían que ella era mi sujeto de diversión? Y no me gustaba compartir.

Malhumorado mi ojos volvieron a posarse en esa mujer, notando así como se inclinaba levemente a tocar el agua con sus dedos, ignorando como mostraba todo su escote a estos malditos pervertidos, logrando cabrearme aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Con aquel malestar impreso en todo mi ser, me fui acercando donde ella se hallaba, colocándome sin que se percatase a su espalda. Le mostraría su lugar, lo que no debía hacer a la mala.

Ella lo estaba provocando. Era su culpa por ser tan estúpidamente inocente.

Pronto el agua salpico levemente, mojando con algunas gotas mi piel. Y es que la había empujado levemente, ya que como tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacía la piscina, fue suficiente para que se diera un chapuzón. Cortesía mía por hacerme enfadar, porque no se percataba de las miradas que muchos chicos le daban.

No tardo nada en salir a la superficie respirando agitadamente. Y aun cuando muchos reían de lo que había hecho, aquella gracia no era compartida por mí. No me causaba risa. Todavía estaba molesto por su falta de percepción, por su maldita inocencia.

Ve a ponerte ropa Fueguchi. Nadie quiere ver tu feo cuerpo. ─ Tras mis vocablos, soltados de la manera más acida, voltee para marcharme a un rincón del sitio. Observando desde ese lugar como mi presa comenzaba a salir de la piscina bajo la vista de todos. Mis puños se apretaron con fuerza al apreciar como aquella prenda se ceñía mucho más a su cuerpo, como su cabello mojado la hacía lucir menos inocente y más... ─ Tsk. Maldición.

A regañadientes tome una toalla que estaba sobre una silla para el sol. Siempre me ha cabreado que otros vean mis cosas, y mientras ella sea mi producto de entretención, no dejaría que nadie la mirase más de la cuenta. Fue por eso que me acerque nuevamente cuando se encontraba ya fuera de la piscina, tirándole aquel objeto que llevaba entre mis dedos, mientras le decía que se cubriese.

Pero mi sorpresa fue al notar sus ojos, la molestia con la que me miraba antes de lanzarme la toalla de vuelta.

¡¿Pero qué...?! ─ Pero mis palabras quedaron estancadas a medio camino por las suyas, por aquellas gotas saladas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

¡Basta! ─ Grito ahogadamente, con sus manos a la altura de su corazón. ─ D-Déjeme en paz por favor...

Pero en el instante en que ella pensaba marcharse, dejarme parado como un estúpido ante la mirada de todos, le cogí con fuerza del brazo para alejarnos a un lugar de este recinto más solitario. Uno que nos diera más privacidad, aun cuando no fuera de su agrado.

Fue así como terminamos en uno de los baños, por supuesto yo me encontraba cerrándole la salida. No me interesaban sus lágrimas, sus deseos por alejarse. No iba a permitir que me gritase delante de todos, que siguiera mostrándose de esa forma tan inocente a otros chicos.

¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?! ─ Le dije algo molesto debido a sus insistentes palabras. ¿Qué le dejase en paz? ¿Que ella no me había hecho nada, como para que la tratase de esa forma? ¿Qué solo quería estar sola, tranquila? ¡¿Quién se creía ella para decirme lo que debía, o no debía hacer?! ─ ¡Cállate maldita sea!

Cuando por fin todo se había silenciado levemente, me percate de nuestra cercanía, como la tenía tomada de los hombros. ¿Cómo podía sacarme tanto de quicio?

¿Nunca te fijas en los demás, Fueguchi? ─ Aún con su dolor reflejada en su almendrada mirada, me observo sin comprender. Sin darme cuenta nuevamente volvía a fruncir me entrecejo, cabreado por situaciones que antes no me importaban en lo más mínimo. ─ ¿Acaso te comportas igual con ese idiota de Kaneki?

Soltándole le vi dar un paso hacia atrás. Mis puños se empuñaron con fuerza al ver un cambio en sus expresiones. ¿Todo era por nombrar a ese sujeto? ¿Qué era para ella? ¿Por qué me cabreaba de solo pensarlo?

...No sé a qué se refiere Ayato-kun. ─ Murmuro muy suavemente mientras posaba su vista en las baldosas del suelo. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se posaron en su cuerpo, el mismo que se abrazaba por frio o quizás miedo.

Claro que no tienes idea, si no eres más que una tonta. ─ No estaba mintiendo. Ella no estaba fingiendo ser inocente, eso podía verse a leguas de distancia. No era como las otras chicas que fingían ingenuidad para ser del agrado de uno, eso lo sabía. ¿Pero qué tan idiota era, como para no darse cuenta del resto? ¿Acaso no se percataba de las miradas sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo? ─ ¿Qué? ¿Te largaras a llorar nuevamente?

...Quiero irme. Déjeme pasar. ─ No pude evitar sonreír ladinamente al apreciar un sutil cambio en sus facciones, su determinación por marcharse, por alejarse de mí como siempre. Era divertido de una manera retorcida.

Tsk. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a que tuvieras cuidado con los hombres? ─ ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Qué era eso que lograba apreciar en su mirada? ¿Qué estaba ocultando? ─ Dime Fueguchi. ¿Es que no te enseñaron las cosas que podrías provocar en un chico?

Estaba cansado de ser ignorado, de que no me mirase, que permaneciese cabizbaja impidiéndome leer sus expresiones. ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo?

¿Por qué...?

Tras soltar un chasquido lleno de irritabilidad, le cogí del mentón con una de mis manos, obligándole a posar su atención en mí, sorprendiéndome al notar la humedad en su mirada, la cual se hallaba perdida, como si se hubiese sumida en sus recuerdos.

¿Qué podía ocultar? ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación en mi interior de solo verle en ese estado? ¿Acaso me recordaba...?

¿Por qué...? ─ Musito por lo bajo, con aquellas gotas saladas rodando por sus pómulos, logrando sacarme de mis pensares, sorprendiéndome por unos segundos. ─ ¿No es suficiente con todo lo que tengo que pasar en clases? ─ Soltó de pronto medianamente fuerte, mostrando su frustración, golpeando incluso con sus manos mi pecho, causando que sonriera por bajo ante su reaccionar. ¿Qué tan retorcido era disfrutar por sacarle de sus casillas?. Realmente me gustaba su actuar, que por fin me notase. ─ ¿Qué te puede importar si otros chicos...?

Sus vocablos fueron cortados por mi repentina cercanía, al sentir mi aliento sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Estaba cansado de tanta habladuría, de sus quejas. Era mi turno de hablar, de dejar las cosas bien en claro.

No me gusta. ─ Solté después de unos segundos de completo mutismo, disfrutando de la tensión de su cuerpo, del calor que emanaba de todo su ser. ─ Me mosquea tu inocencia, que no veas más allá de tus narices. ─ Frunciendo el ceño, me aleje lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, para notar su desconcierto. No sabía porque, pero me gustaba verla de esa manera, me excitaba como nada. ─ ¿Por qué no eres como todas las demás? ¿Por qué no ves como otros te miran?

...No me importa... ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente esa firmeza en sus ojos, que aunque se hallasen con la tristeza soltada con anterioridad, no parecían flaquear en su determinación. ─...C-Como me miren, lo que quieran... ¡No me interesa! ─ De pronto soy nuevamente empujado levemente hacia atrás, sorprendiéndome de nueva cuenta, cabreándome porque me metía en el mismo saco que al resto. ¿Cómo puedo ser igual que todos los demás para esta mujer? ─...Solo quiero estar tranquila... ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

Un chasquido escapo de mis labios al terminar de escucharle, al notar como se abrazaba a sí misma en búsqueda de consuelo.

Eres tú quien no entiende, Fueguchi. ─ Si. No me mires cuando te hablo. Se osada mientras puedas, porque eso solo me irrita más estúpida niña. ─ No pienso dejarte tranquila, simplemente porque no me da la regalada gana.

El silencio nos rodeó por unos segundos, rompiéndolo ella con su suave voz.

...Eres cruel... ─ Imposible no soltar una carcajada ante sus vocablos. No era la primera vez que lo oía, pero jamás de parte de una chica, ya que por más que las despreciaba o ignoraba, ahí estaban como tontas bajo mis miradas. Por eso era divertido meterse con quien estaba en frente mío, ignorando como me acercaba de nueva cuenta. Ella no era como todas, por eso me cabreaba, pero me inspiraba a seguirle.

Me hervía la sangre con solo ver su estremecimiento al notarme por fin. Así era. Quería que me notase, que me viese de una buena vez. Yo no era como los demás idiotas, jamás lo he sido. No estaba permitido que me comparase con el resto.

Escúchame con atención, porque solo te lo diré una vez. ─ Con mis ojos puestos sobre los suyos, me acerque lo suficiente como para que solo centrase su atención en mí, al punto de que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. ─ Si te hablo, mírame. Si te digo que vienes conmigo, tú simplemente acatas mi orden. ¿Entiendes?

Sonreí ladinamente al notarle tragar saliva nerviosa, al querer soltarse por nuestra cercanía. Me divertía en extremo.

...¿Qué sucede si no estoy de acuerdo? ─ Como le gustaba enfrentarme. Pero estaba bien, ya que de otra forma seria bastante aburrido.

Si quieres seguir siendo molestada, adelante. ─ No había opción, ¿Por qué no lo entendía?. Era yo quien mandaba después de todo, siempre ha sido así.

Y ella no iba a ser la excepción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Chapter 3:-**

 _ **Notas Dark:**_ _Hola mis queridos lectores. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de que no fue tan largo. Igual el fic no tendrá tantos capítulos, por lo tanto estos serán cortos pero precisos. Ya saben. En cuanto a evolución de personajes y como pareja._

 _Quiero desearles también unas Felices Fiestas para ustedes y sus familias. Que este año que viene sea muy bueno para todos._

 _Kisses_

 _DarkAmy-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

\- _"Recuerdos"_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** old **C** herry

 _Chapter Cuatro_

Navidad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como era costumbre, me encontraba nuevamente con los idiotas que se hacían llamar mis amigos, escuchándoles platicar sobre chicas, sobre lo que harían estas fechas próximas.

Navidad. Estúpida fecha que fue creada solo para consumir, para que los estúpidos gasten su dinero en boberías. ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta las personas de eso? Solo los utilizaban para sacarles dinero.

Aburrido de tanta plática sin sentido, dirijo mi atención al celular que tengo entre mis dedos, notando así como esa tonta de Fueguchi aún no responde mi mensaje, cabreándome como ya era costumbre de su parte.

Al parecer no había aprendido su lección.

Fue en ese instante en que mis ojos notaron una figura conocida entrando a una de las tiendas del centro. Al parecer esa niña estúpida también había sido arrastrada por el consumismo, por una fecha sin sentido como esta.

Seguramente a comprarle algún regalo a sus padres, para lamerles lo pies como muchos.

Era momento de divertirme, de cobrármelas por no haber respondido mis mensajes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans color negro, crucé hacía aquella librería, a la cual había accedido esa mujer, la misma que veía embelesada un libro que yacía entre sus dedos. Sobraba decir que para variar no se había percatado de mi presencia, o simplemente me ignoraba.

Bueno. Al menos eso me permitió deleitarme con sus piernas, por aquel vestido que le llegaba cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. Y a pesar de que no era ajustado a todo su cuerpo, si lo era en el busto.

He de decir internamente, que el color azul pálido le sentaba muy bien. Hacía que esa inocencia que despedía, saliera a relucir mucho más. Pensamiento en que me llevo a mirar alrededor, dándome cuenta que era como pensaba.

Estúpida Fueguchi con su aire de niña dulce. No era más que una ciega.

Irritado me acerque por su espalda. Sin quitar la vista de quienes miraban mi juguete, le abrace por esta misma, ganándome un leve grito de su parte por la sorpresa, tensándose por completo al escucharme decir que se quedase quieta, que no le iba a hacer nada, al menos por ahora.

Como era de esperar, las miradas se vieron relegadas al verlos en esta posición, al marcar claramente mí territorio. Ella era mí entretención.

¿Por qué no has respondido mis mensajes, Fueguchi? ─ Fui directo al grano, porque no podía quitarme esa molestia, saber que aún no comprendía su lugar. ─ ¿Acaso no te quedo claro?

…Lo siento, no me di cuenta. ─ ¿Qué no se había percatado? Aquella expresión que mostraba, incluso su postura reflejaba que decía la verdad. Pero si era de esa manera, ¿en que había estado ocupada? ¿Qué era más importante que yo? ─…Son Vísperas Navideñas, y he estado buscando unos regalos…

¿Para el idiota de Kaneki? ─ Directo al blanco. Su expresión lo mostró. Había acertado. Y como era costumbre, ese sujeto era de importancia para la mujer que estaba aún entre mis brazos. El solo imaginarlos en una escena navideña, donde ella le entregaba su presente toda avergonzaba, hacía que me entrasen unos enormes deseos de vomitar. ─ ¿Acaso ese imbécil te gusta?

¿Q - Qué? ─ ¿Porque tiene que sonrojarse? Estúpida Fueguchi. Que reacciones de esa manera solo responde mi interrogante, sin necesidad de escucharlo de tus labios. ─ S-Se equivoca…

Ya. No es como si me interesase tampoco. ─ Tsk. Verle colocarse así de nerviosa, solo lograba que mi humor empeorase aún más. Por lo visto ese sujeto era de importancia, y no sabía hasta qué punto. ¿Debería hacerle una visita?. Ya llegaría el momento de aclararle todo, ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, como quien en un intento de detener su nerviosismo, volvía a posar su atención en el libro que yacía entre sus manos. ─ ¿Le compraras ese libro?

En completo mutismo la vi asentir tras unos instantes, momentos en que su mirada se centraba en ese objeto, como si estuviese pérdida en sus recuerdos. ¿Volvía acaso a pensar en él, cuando estaba conmigo?. Como le gustaba hacerme enfadar.

¿El Huevo de la Cabra Negra? ─ Pregunte tras leer la carátula. Se veía bastante oscuro si me preguntaban. ¿Acaso ese tipo no era como lucía? ¿O era el clásico friki amante de lo siniestro? ─ Che. Da igual. Tengo hambre, cómprame algo de comer.

¿Eh? ─ Le escucho decir mientras me miraba sin comprender. Reacción la cual causo que sonriera ladinamente. ─…No puedo. Aún debo comprar otro regalo.

¿Otro? La imagen de esta mujer junto a sus padres apareció por mi mente en unos segundos, como si un trueno se tratase. Una vida perfecta, una familia ideal, como la que yo nunca tuve.

Sin darme cuenta mis manos se empuñaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Como era de esperarse, era igual al resto, al grupo de personas felices que festejaban cada estúpida celebración con sus familiares y amigos.

Me enfermaban.

No me interesa eso Fueguchi. Te vienes conmigo. ─ No hubo tiempo de réplica, no se lo di. Pero cuando me disponía a sacarla de esa librería tras pagar ese estúpido libro, detuvo mi intento por llevarnos a un puesto de comida. ─ Pero que…

Sorprendido por su mirada, por esos ojos que me observaban con determinación, mis vocablos quedaron a medio camino, tal como mi intento por cumplir enseguida con mis mandatos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _Aún debo comprar otro regalo. Después de ello, puedo acompañar a Ayato-kun"_

Así que aquí estaba ahora, caminando de tienda en tienda, buscando ese tan ansioso presente para quien fuese. No podía estar más cabreado por estos acontecimientos, pero cuando me disponía a soltar vocablo alguno para mostrar mi enfado, estas quedaban atoradas en mi garganta al ver el disfrute de esta mujer. ¿Todo por buscar un regalo?

¿Acaso era tonta? ¿O quizás demasiado simple?

O tal vez el único estúpido era yo, por seguirle el paso, por verme envuelto en algo que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

¿Esto tardara mucho? ─ Solté de pronto mientras íbamos camino a otra tienda. ─ No quiero perder toda mi tarde en esta payasada.

Si tiene tanto apuro, puedo darle el dinero para que usted vaya a comer solo. ─ Estúpida mujer. ¿En verdad creía que eso era realmente lo que me interesaba? Sera boba. ─ ¿Ayato-kun?

Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus manos, aquellas que sostenían unos cuantos billetes. ¿Acaso pensaba hacerme a un lado?. ¿Interrumpía sus planes?

¿Al menos sabes que quieres regalar?. ─ Ignorando sus intenciones, me adelante lo suficiente para verle completamente, para apreciar su rostro lleno de incomprensión ante mí actuar. ─ Si tienes una idea, no perderíamos tanto el tiempo dando vueltas como idiotas.

Tras mis vocablos, te observe salir de la estupefacción segundos después de oírme. No iba a dejar escapar mi diversión del día de hoy, ni por sus padres, ni por estas estúpidas fiestas.

Celebraciones que solía pasar con los descerebrados de mis autoproclamados "amigos". Fechas en las cuales solíamos tomar hasta perder la conciencia, donde ignoraba los llamados de mi estúpida hermana, la cual se empeñaba en hacerme creer que éramos aún una familia feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si olvidase por completo por lo que tuvimos que pasar por nuestro maldito padre.

…E-Estaba pensando en un CD de música. Neesan siempre anda con sus audífonos escuchando Dark Souls… ─ ¿Dark Souls? Perfecto. Ese era el mismo grupo que la tonta de Touka escuchaba. ¿Qué tanta coincidencia podía haber? ¿Por qué esta mujer siempre me hacía recordar todo lo que tenía que ver con mi familia? ─…Creo que no tiene el último…

Tsk. Si sabías, no teníamos por qué dar vueltas como estúpidos. Que pérdida de tiempo. ─ Palabras que no eran del todo ciertas. Aunque jamás aceptaría que agradaba su compañía, incluso para esas cosas que tanto odiaba ─ Vamos directamente a la tienda de música, Fueguchi.

 **…**

Visiblemente irritado observo como mi tonta hermana se preparaba para salir. Por enésima vez reusaba acompañarle. ¿Hasta qué número de rechazos, entenderá que no me interesa conocer a sus amigos? ¿En verdad piensa que me gustaría compartir con ellos, fingir que me interesan?

Menuda hipocresía. Me importaban una mierda.

Que a ella le gustase socializar, tener amigos, fingir una vida perfecta, no significaba que yo sería igual. A mí, todos me valían madres.

" _¿Ya le compraste un regalo a tus padres, Fueguchi? ─ Rompí el silencio tras comenzar a comer una tajada de sashimi de salmón. Por fin habíamos terminado en una tienda de sushi, tal como había sido mi orden desde el comienzo. Su atención solo para mí, como debía ser. Pero aquello vario tras mis palabras, al notar nuevamente como sus almendrados ojos se opacaban. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué se volvía a ensombrecer su mirada? ─ ¿Te olvidaste de ellos? ¿Eres tonta o qué? ─ Proseguí tras no recibir respuesta alguna, volviéndonos a sumirnos en ese incomodo silencio. ─ Por este sushi, te honrare con mi presencia, acompañándote a comprar esos regalos._

… _Está bien. ─ Respondiste con una forzada sonrisa, la cual a leguas mostraba falsedad, que algo seguía sin estar bien. ¿Qué era lo que ocultabas en tu vida perfecta? ¿Acaso sabias que era huérfano, y por lastima no querías que te acompañase? Ya me estaba cabreando. ─…Ya tengo los regalos que quería…_

 _Tsk. Como quieras. ─ Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en los regalos de esta tarde, a las personas que estaban destinados. ¿Neesan?. ¿Acaso eran una gran familia?. La misma de la cual yo carecía. Porque por mucho que prometí cuidar de mi hermana antes de todo lo pasado, desde aquel incidente no he hecho más que alejarme. Porque su sola presencia me hace recordar el dolor, la soledad, y lo débil que era en ese entonces. No quería tenerle cerca de mí, no cuando me cabreaba su sola presencia._

… _S-Solo espero que les gusten sus regalos… ─ La suave voz de quien estaba frente mío me saco de mis recuerdos, de estos pensares que solo lograban sumirme entre las sombras. Nuevamente sus ojos me mostraban que se hallaba perdida en sus memorias, los cuales reflejaban el cariño que sentía por sus familiares. Tan diferente a hace unos minutos atrás. ─…Ya que ambos son muy importantes para mi…_

 _Así que eran de suma importancia para ella eh. ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse así con mi presencia? ¿Por qué sus orbes no lucían así de resplandecientes cuando me veían?_

 _¿Qué tan bajo estaba en el puesto de interés de esta mujer? ¿Por qué seguía comportándose tan diferente al resto de las féminas?_

 _Estaré esperando mi regalo uno de estos días Fueguchi. ─ La sorpresa se instaló en sus facciones tras mis vocablos, respondiéndome segundos después entre tartamudeos que no sabía, que no tenía. En fin. Solo palabras inconclusas salían de sus labios. No sabía si largarme a reír por su reacción, o molestarme por no considerarme. Estúpida chica que me hacía actuar de manera irracional, tan fuera carácter. ─ Has de saber que soy exigente con mis presentes."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heme aquí, otra Navidad con estos cabezas huecas, con estos sujetos que estaban tan vacíos como yo, que no encajaban con la sociedad. Con pesadez mi mirada se dirige hacia la botella de sake que tenía en una de mis manos, una de las cuales acabara como tantas otras que estaban a mí alrededor: Vacía. Sin una gota de alcohol.

Aun cuando trataba de arrastrar, de sacar de mi estos oscuros sentimientos con dicho líquido, parecía que con cada gota deslizada en mi garganta, más presente estaban los recuerdos, las memorias de mi progenitor, aquella falsa felicidad que nos hizo vivir, para luego mostrarnos con su partida que no era más que un drogadicto.

Lo odiaba, y me odiaba a mí mismo por no poder dejar atrás esas memorias.

El sonido de un mensaje me saco de mis pensares, de este resentimiento que se instalaba en mi al recordar a mi padre. No hacía falta sacar mi celular para saber que era de mi estúpida hermana.

¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué simplemente no se divertía con sus amigos, y se olvidaba que tenía una lastra de hermano?

 _ **Ayato. Espero que no estés bebiendo. No quiero volver a vivir lo que con Padre. Te quejas de él, y terminaras igual así como vas. ¿Por qué no podemos actuar como una familia normal?**_

 _ **-Touka**_

Porque no lo somos, maldita sea. ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que decírselo?. ¿Es estúpida en verdad, o qué?

¿Qué terminare como padre? No me haga reír. Yo no tengo hijos a los cuales defraudar, no ando pidiendo dinero prestado para drogarme. ¡No venga a compararme con ese miserable! ¡Jamás seré como él! ¡Nunca!

Si desperdicio algo, será mi propia vida. Si arruinare una vida, no será otra que la mía.

No necesito a nadie a mi lado. Yo no era como ella, como muchos de mis compañeros, el friki de Kaneki, o como la ingenua de Fueguchi. Mi vida era un asco. No iba a aparentar algo que no sentía, y mucho menos fingir que otros me importaban solo para mostrar una imagen que no era.

Podre ser el desgraciado más grande de la tierra, pero hipócrita no era.

Fue en eso que mi vista se perdió una vez más en la botella que yacía entre mis dedos. Estaba viendo sin ver realmente, ya que en mis memorias eran asaltadas por las miradas perdidas de mi compañera, esa que forzaba a estar a mi lado, a divertirme cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

¿Por qué se veía tan perdida? ¿Por qué sus ojos se veían como los míos en innumerables ocasiones? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? ¿Es que no estaba feliz con su familia?

Debería estar agradecida que tiene una, que su vida no es oscura como la mía.

…Eres una idiota, Fueguchi. ─ Murmure por lo bajo, dándole otro sorbo a mi bebida. Su vida era perfecta, con su familia y amigos. ¿Los tenia, no? Al menos estaba seguro que ese idiota llamado Kaneki lo era. Porque aunque estaba claro que ella lo veía diferente, eran por ahora tan cercanos como para llamarse amigos. ─…No por nada esa tonta le sonríe de esa forma, y se ve tan relajada a su lado…

Relajada, como no lo estaba conmigo. Sin sentirse obligada, como cuando está a mi lado. Sin presiones, como cuando le llamo para que me compre algo de comer.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano había arrojado la botella de la cual había estado bebiendo. Ahora se hallaba tirada en el suelo, casi vacía porque lo poco que quedaba, seguía saliendo por su única apertura. Las miradas de todos se posaron en mi ante tal arrebato, y no podía estar menos preocupado por eso.

Ayato, amigo. ¿Qué te pasa? ─ ¿Amigo? Sera idiota. ¿Acaso le había dado tanta confianza, como para que me llamase así?. No era cercano con ninguno de estos personajes, y al parecer malinterpretaban mi paso por el grupo, el rol que tenían en este.

Solo eran herramientas para pasar el rato. ¿Es que no lo tenían claro?

Ignorando su interrogante, me puse de pie lo mejor que podía. Y es que con varias botellas de sake en mi sangre, todo se hacía más dificultoso. Y escuchando sus llamados, comencé a alejarme de estos bastardos hacía un rumbo desconocido.

Solo deseaba alejarme, terminar como todos los años en algún rincón solitario, brindando por esta mierda de vida que me había tocado vivir, por lo vacío que me sentía, como siempre. Pero sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron a una solitaria plaza, a una banca para recostarme ahí mientras veía como las estrellas cubrían el basto cielo. Una imagen que para muchos sería considerado hermoso, pero para mí no era nada especial. Al contrario. Solo provocaba nauseas en mi estómago, deseos que se largase a llover para mostrar cómo me sentía por dentro.

Tsk. Estúpidas fechas estas, causaban más estragos en mi interior.

Fue en uno de esos momentos de no pensar en nada realmente, que me encontré marcando el número de esa mujer, esa compañera que jamás se había fijado en mí. Me percate de mi acción en el instante en que oí su voz al otro lado del auricular, provocando que me quedase callado por unos segundos, instantes que parecían eternos, donde el tono de su voz comenzó a llamar mi nombre con un eje de preocupación.

¿Qué mierda hacía llamándole a estas horas de la noche?

Cierra la boca, Fueguchi ─ Murmure tras salir de la estupefacción creada por mi propio acto. Escuchando momentos después su respuesta, diciéndome que era yo quien le había llamado solo para quedarme callado. ─…Lo sé. Aún no sé porque lo hice…

…¿Ayato-kun se encuentra bien? ─ Dijo en un susurro tras unos instantes de completo mutismo. ¿Acaso en verdad estaba preocupada por mí? . Tsk. No. Seguramente solo estaba aparentando, para cortar rápidamente la llamada, para que la dejase festejar con su familia ─… ¿A estado bebiendo?

…¿Interrumpo tu momento familiar, Fueguchi? ─ Ignore su interrogante, ¿y qué?. Por mi tono se notaba a leguas que llevaba varias botellas encima. No había que ser un genio para notarlo. Así como tampoco era difícil notar que mis palabras habían causado estragos en ella, su silencio me lo decía. ¿Tendría acaso la misma expresión de esta tarde? ─…No me gusta que me tengan lastima…

…¿D-De que habla? ─ ¿Eh? ¿Es que en verdad no sabía? ¿Entonces a que se debía su silencio, sus expresiones cada vez que sale el tema?. Maldición. Todo me daba vueltas. El mutismo volvía a rodearnos. ─…y-yo… ─ ¿Por qué siento que duda, es que me oculta algo?. Tsk. Como quería ver su rostro ahora mismo. ─…No entiendo porque…

Quiero verte. ─ Demonios. Esas palabras salieron antes que las pensara. ¿Qué tanto me estaba afectando el alcohol? ¿Por qué querría ver a esta mujer?. Ni siquiera entiendo muchas cosas de ella. Es todo un bicho raro.

Ja. Tal vez por eso mismo, ya que yo también lo era.

Nuevamente la respuesta tardaba mucho en llegar. Al parecer si estaba interrumpiendo algo. ¿Estaría sola con ese idiota de Kaneki? Con tales pensares más ganas me daban de que viniese, interrumpir sus planes con ese tipo.

…Ayato-kun puede venir a mi casa, creo que no habría… ─ ¿Ir a una fiesta? Y que, ¿fingir una sonrisa a ese sujeto, con su familia? Eso no pasaría, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Siquiera sabía porque le llamaba a ella, invitándole a este espacio que era solo mío desde que mi padre nos dejó.

Olvídalo Fueguchi. Fue un error llamarte. ─ Estaba aburrido de esta estupidez mía, este actuar que tenía con esta chica. Era ella quien debía estar atrás mío, no al contrario. Era ella quien debería estar rogando por mi atención, no al revés. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? ─ La próxima vez que te llame, quiero que tengas mi regalo listo.

Hice oídos sordos a su tono lleno de angustia por mi actuar, por mis vocablos. Ya habían sido suficientes tonterías por el día de hoy. No iba a dejar este maldito sake me quitase mi dignidad. Era lo único que era mío junto con mi orgullo.

Y ninguna mujer me iba a hacer cambiar.

Con dichos pensamientos le corte sin decir algo más, recibiendo minutos después un mensaje de texto. Uno muy diferente a los que solía recibir, que causó que algo en mi interior se llenase de calor.

¿Podría ser el alcohol que he ingerido?

… _ **Si necesita hablar, puede llamarme cuando quiera. Interrumpir no es importante, si es para expresar algo, si se necesita ser escuchado. Aquí estaré si desea hablar, siempre. Feliz Navidad.**_

 _ **\- Fueguchi**_

…Siempre…eh… ─ Sí que era extraña. Estaba seguro que no significaba nada para ella, ¿aun así se atrevía a decir algo como eso?. ─…Te cobrare la palabra Fueguchi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin Chapter 4:-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

\- _"Recuerdos"_

 ** _Nota:_** _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** old **C** herry

 _Chapter Cinco_

Cercanía

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era hora de que pasasen esas malditas fiestas. Por fin podría disfrutar un poco de las vacaciones, de que las personas inconscientemente me recordasen que no era como ellos.

Como eran de molestos, en especial en año nuevo. Las imbéciles de mis compañeras no habían dejado de molestar en todo ese día, pidiéndome que saliese con ellas. Al parecer fue todo un error el haber ido a ese paseo de curso, ya que ahora todos creen que me gusta socializar, que intento acercarme a ellos.

Menuda tontería. Todo era culpa de Fueguchi. Si ella no hubiera ido, nada de eso habría pasado.

Maldición, otra estúpida que me llama por celular. Matare al que dio mi número ─ Cansado de todo, respondo el llamado. Al escucharle tan animosamente que saliésemos, medite un poco el itinerario de hoy, que no tenía ningún plan en especial. Tal vez no sería del todo malo aceptar su invitación, sacar algo de provecho. ─ Te veo en una hora fuera del instituto. Si me haces esperar, me iré.

…

Aburrido. Al parecer subestime una vez más a las que eran mis compañeras. ¿Cómo podían ser tan superficiales? ¿A quién le importaba su maquillaje, su estúpida ropa de marca? Inclusive. ¿En verdad pensaba, que me podría importar hablar de sus salidas anteriores?

Maldición. Creo que la única manera de pasar esto, de tener un buen final, es ir a emborracharnos a algún local, para después terminar entre sabanas. Aunque estaba demás decir que no serían en las mías. No quería una loca yendo a mi casa por sexo.

¿Cómo decirle que fuésemos a beber, si ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre?. Imposible no soltar una carcajada ante mi propio pensamiento. Lo mínimo para obtener algo de calor, era saber cómo se llamaba

¿O tal vez no?

Quiero algo de beber. Sígueme. ─ Al parecer no era un problema. Tendría que obviar el llamarle directamente. No es como si a estas idiotas le importase tampoco, puesto que solo les interesa mi apariencia, el quedárseme viendo como estúpidas.

…

Ahí está nuevamente esa plática innecesaria de su parte, hablándome de sus planes para el mañana, de lo maravillosa que será su vida en un futuro cuando se gradué. Era hijita de papito por lo que pude notar. No tendría que esforzarse mucho, ya que su padre le tenía un puesto listo en su gran compañía inmobiliaria.

¿Entonces para que estudiaba esta niña consentida? ¿Acaso solo le gustaba presumir su grandeza? Como me enfermaba.

Quizás si no dejaba de beber, puede que quede en blanco pronto, para así no tener que escuchar su plática sin sentido. Aunque si eso pasaba, tampoco tendría diversión esta noche. Maldita disyuntiva. No sé cuál opción tomar.

¿Puedes cerrar tu boca unos segundos? ─ ¿Se molestó? Definitivamente. Su expresión lo reflejo. Pero como siempre, segundos después sonreía falsamente mientras me decía que estaba bien, que solo eran los nervios. Como si le creyera tal falsedad. ¿Me creía tonto o qué?

Había conocido muchas mujeres como ella, que piensan que me maravillaran con sus perfectas vidas, con sus rostros cubiertos por capas de maquillaje.

Lo siento por ellas, pero ese tipo de cosas no llaman mi atención para nada. Solo las quiero para pasar el rato, para olvidarme de esta vida de mierda.

¿Qué quieres hacer luego? ─ Ahí estaba la pregunta del siglo. ¿Cómo debería hacérselo saber? ¿Directa o indirectamente? Podría proponérselo, pero creo que ella capto el significado de esta salida, ya que de sus propios labios salió la invitación a su casa, que sus padres no estarían.

No era tan tonta como había creído al comienzo.

Ahora solo quedaba seguir escuchando sus vocablos, sus historias que no eran de mi agrado, de mi interés. Mientras esta parlanchina no dejaba de transmitir, mis pensamientos se dirigieron hacía Fueguchi, en lo que podría estar haciendo. No pude evitar sonreír ante lo obvio. Sabía exactamente lo que ese ratón de biblioteca estaba haciendo. Leyendo algún libro, perdida en su mundo de letras mientras ignoraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Ahora que lo meditaba, no había sabido nada de su persona desde esa noche de Navidad, donde había bajado la guardia gracias al alcohol ingerido, y le había llamado sin pensar.

Había querido verle. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había reclamado su presencia, una noche que solía pasar en soledad? ¿Era solo por el tema de joderle la noche? Aun no me gustaba la idea de que estuviese con ese tipo, pero ¿a qué se debía? ¿Era porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por una chica?

Ja. ¿Por qué otra razón seria? ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?

Me intrigaba, eso era. Su mirada a veces era similar a la mía, aun cuando su vida era perfecta.

…¿Ayato-kun? ─ Sin mucho agrado mi atención volvía para quien estaba frente a mí, sentada en esta mesa del local en el cual nos encontrábamos. Al parecer me había estado llamando desde hace un rato. Vaya. ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de mi poco interés en sus palabras?. No era como si me importase realmente. ─ ¿Y qué planeas hacer cuando te gradúes?

¿Qué iba a hacer del futuro? Mejor dicho. ¿Quería tener algún futuro?

Graduarse. Universidad o quizás conseguir un trabajo.

¿Qué venia después? Ha. Sí. ¿Tener una familia e hijos? Hijos, una familia a los que decepcionar, tal como mi padre…

Sin darme cuenta mis manos se empuñaron a cada lado de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué se creía esta cría, al preguntarme algo como eso? ¿Acaso cree que somos amigos, cercanos siquiera?. Solo quería follarmela, no tenía por qué preguntar de mi vida, no era como si quisiera verla una segunda vez.

Menuda niña estúpida con aires de grandeza.

Me canse de escucharte. ─ Dije mientras me colocaba de pie, ignorando por completo su interrogante. ─ ¿Ahora podemos ir a tu casa? ─ Imposible no sonreír ladinamente ante su reacción por mis palabras. ─ Que pasa. ¿Te sucede algo?

Tras unos segundos, donde probablemente dudaba de cómo actuar, quizás meditando si deberíamos terminar como quiero, le vi asentir con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mueca que se notaba a leguas falsa.

Si quería un príncipe azul, no espere verlo en mí, menos con cabezas huecas como ella. Aunque por lo visto, puede que solo quiera contarles a sus amigas que se acostó conmigo, como si fuera un trofeo a conseguir.

Y no lo digo por decir, ya que les he escuchado platicar de esas cosas. Lo único que les interesa, es ver si pueden conquistar al "chico frio", para así lucirse ante el resto.

Las detesto, pero a veces pueden tener utilidad como herramientas de desahogo.

…

Iba a ser una tarde movida. O al menos eso creía mientras caminábamos rumbo a su casa, eso pensaba, hasta que la vi frente a mí. Nuevamente me había ignorado completamente, a pesar de que sus pasos le llevaron a transitar a mi lado, pasándome como si fuera cualquier persona.

Maldita Fueguchi que no había aprendido la lección.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón continúe mi camino junto a esa compañera, la cual por fin había cerrado la boca. Al parecer se había cansado de no ser tomada en cuenta. Ignorada, tal como yo por esa mujer. Mis manos se empuñaron al recordar su expresión totalmente ida, como un puto zombi.

¿Habrá pasado algo?

Negué internamente ante tal pregunta. No era mi problema. Se lo merecía por no tomarme en cuenta cuando estaba cerca suyo, por tener otras personas más importantes como ese tal Kaneki, en vez de mi ser.

¿Por qué tendría que ser de mayor importancia ese tipo, cuando claramente soy mejor que él?

¿Y si fue ese tipo quien la dejo en ese estado? ¿La habría rechazado? Podía percibir un calor que comenzaba a crecer en el interior de mi cuerpo, tal como me sentía antes de una pelea.

Sin darme cuenta me había detenido en medio de la vereda, causando que quien iba a mi lado lo hiciera también. Podía percibir su mirada tratando de leer mi actuar, pero ¿qué iba a saber ella, cuando ni yo mismo me entendía?

…Me pareció ver una cara familiar pasar junto a nosotros hace un momento. ─ Si trataba de romper el tenso ambiente que se había creado, sin duda iba por muy mal camino, puesto que nuevamente el rostro inexpresivo de esa mujer volvía a asaltar mis pensares. ─…Esto…creo que era…Como se llamaba…

Fueguchi Hinami. ¿Ni siquiera puedes recordar el nombre de una compañera?. Eres una cabeza hueca. ─ A la mierda con la tarde movida. Al carajo con esta chica estúpida que me veía con claro asombro. No me interesaba. ─ Vete a aburrir a alguien más. Yo me largo.

No di tiempo para reclamos, para apreciar el desagrado debido a mis vocablos. Iba a ir donde esa ingrata que había pasado de mí, para reclamarle su actuar, para decirle que el haberme ignorado le costaría muy caro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maldiciendo por bajo apure el paso en mi búsqueda, deteniéndome al segundo cuando mis ojos visualizaron su imagen unos metros más adelante, rodeada de unos sujetos que claramente trataban de ligársela. Sin darme cuenta el deseo de patearlos lejos de mi propiedad llegaba a mí, sorprendiéndome. Pero antes de ir a su encuentro, mi atención volvía a ella, notando como su mirada seguía perdida en la nada.

No entendía que estaba pasando, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que era rodeada por esos tipos?

Estúpida Fueguchi. ─ Tras insultarle me dirigí a paso lento hacía mi destino, siendo pasado por alto al llegar al sitio en cuestión, teniendo que calmar mis ansias por destrozar sus caras al ver como uno de ellos colocaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

Sin siquiera dudar me acerque para tomarla del brazo y jalarle hacia mi persona, notando de esa manera como esos chicos ahora sí colocaban su atención en mí, cosa que aún no hacia esta mujer.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido, para que estuviese tan perdida?

¿Y tú quién eres? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados con ella? ─ Imposible no verles con suficiencia. ¿Quiénes se creían esos insectos, para hablarme de esa manera tan prepotente? ─ Oye. ¿No vas a hablar?

Tsk. Supongo que no tengo de otra.

¿Por qué debería? ─ Murmure con claro desprecio, notando como sus expresiones reflejaron asombro. ¿Qué sucedida? ¿Acaso esperaban que me meara encima solo porque eran más? ─ Son ustedes quienes estorban. Esta mujer es mía.

En el instante en que creía que tendría que patear unas cuantas bolas, uno de ellos al parecer me ubicaba, ya que se lo informo al que pensaba que debía ser el "jefe", quien instantáneamente murmuro que ya no importaba, que solo era una chica después de todo.

Imbécil.

 _Menudo idiota. ─_ Ahora era yo el sorprendido por mis actos, en porque me estaba metiendo en este tipo de cosas, y más por una mujer. Todo era porque es diferente al resto me decía internamente, porque me divertía meterme con ella, aprovecharme de alguna manera de su buen corazón e inocencia. No era nada más. ─ Tsk. Todo es tu culpa Fueguchi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tratando que me pusiera atención, que despertase de ese trance en el cual parecía estar. Inclusive tuve que darle una suave palmada en la mejilla para que me notase, que su mirada por fin se encontrase con la mía.

Pero había sido un gran error. Al menos eso creí cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. No entendía que pasaba, y la incomodidad que se presentaba en mi interior de solo apreciar su estado, realmente me estaba cabreando.

Si era por culpa de ese tipo, le partiría el rostro.

Pero todos mis pensamientos quedaron relegados al sentirle de pronto llorando sobre mi pecho, abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Estaba dispuesto a inmiscuirme en la vida de alguien más? Sabía que no era asunto mío, que no me debería importar su estado, pero antes de que lo pensase mejor, me deje envolver por esa inquietud de tenerle tan cerca, de solo verla así de vulnerable.

¿Por qué mi actuar era tan diferente con ella, que con el resto? ¿Qué tan diferente era ante mis ojos?

…

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de mis labios ante todas las situaciones vividas hoy, en el sufrimiento de esa mujer, sus ojos, sus palabras… ¿Esa era la oscuridad que ocultaba?

Ahora que me encontraba por fin en las penumbras de mi habitación, sentado en el suelo mientras reposaba la espalda en uno de los costados de la cama, medite sobre la situación ocurrida esta tarde, en cómo iba a llevar a una estúpida a la cama, para terminar luego escuchando el desconsolado llanto de Fueguchi.

…Esto es tan jodido… ─ Murmure en el silencio de mi habitación, siendo recibido solamente por la soledad que me rodeaba, por los recuerdos de esta tarde, cuando por fin sus lágrimas parecían haberse calmado.

"… _Se va a morir, ya no hay vuelta atrás… ─ No entendía a que se refería, o más bien a quien. ¿Quién iba a perecer, que le tenía en ese estado tan deplorable? ─…Una parte de mí siempre lo supo, pero aun así…quería tener una respuesta de sus propios labios…_

 _¿Quién se va a morir, Fueguchi? ─ En completo mutismo observe sus reacciones, como bajaba la mirada mientras sus manos apretaban su falsa color rosa. Cuando creí que mi interrogante había quedado en el aire, de su boca broto la respuesta._

… _Mi mamá tiene cáncer terminal…─ Murmuro suavemente._

 _Y nuevamente el ambiente fue llenado con sus sollozos."_

Ahora entendía sus miradas distantes, ese aura lleno de dolor similar al mío. Pero con ello con mayor razón no debía estar sola ante tal noticia. ¿Cómo su padre pudo dejarle sola en un momento así? Incluso sus hermanos. ¿No eran una gran familia?

¿O es que ella iba sola a ver a su progenitora?

Sin percatarme, mis manos se empuñaron con fuerza. Siendo asaltado momentos después por el recuerdo del fallecimiento de mi progenitor, en cómo me había aislado del mundo para que nadie notase mi sufrimiento.

Quería ser fuerte, demostrar que no me había dolido su partida, que ese viejo había merecido morir por drogarse. Pero cuando me vi en la soledad de mi habitación, en la soledad que me brindaba la oscura alcoba, no había logrado contener mis lágrimas.

¿Habría ocurrido algo similar con ella? ¿No quiso demostrarse débil ante los demás?

"… _Gracias por protegerme, por escucharme. ─ Me dijo tras contarme todo lo ocurrido con su madre, cuando su llanto se había calmado nuevamente. Solo pude observarle en silencio mientras se ponía de pie, dejándome solo en esta banca del parque, apreciando en completo mutismo el dolor que reflejaba su mirada. ─…Lamento haberte causado algún problema._

 _¿Estaba bien dejarle marchar en ese estado?_

 _Ese pensamiento pasó por mi mente en un segundo, sorprendiéndome de nueva cuenta. ¿Por qué podría importarme aquello? Ya había salvado su culo una vez el día de hoy. Debía ser más que suficiente, ¿verdad?._

 _Si era así. Si eso era realmente lo que pensaba, ¿porque detenía su intento de marcharse, sujetando su mano?_

 _Te acompañare a tu casa. ─ ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Su estúpido intento de sonrisa, solo lograba cabrearme más de lo que ya estaba. Estúpida mujer que lograba sacarme de carácter. ─ ¿Por qué sonríes como tonta? Vamos._

 _Más sus pasos no comenzaron a seguir los míos, provocando que voltease a verle, notando como seguía con esa mueca instalada en sus facciones. ¿Qué era esto que comenzaba a expresar en mi pecho?_

 _Es molesto._

 _Gracias Ayato-kun, pero no voy a casa aún. ─ ¿Qué no iba a su casa? ¿Y a donde se dirigía en ese estado depresivo? ─…Debo encontrarme con Kaneki-niisan. Él me está esperando, y si no voy, se preocupara._

 _¿Hermano? ¿Ellos eran familia?"_

Eres una mentirosa terrible Fueguchi… ─ Murmure por bajo mientras bajaba la mirada. Nuevamente mis manos se habían empuñado de solo recordar a ese tipo. Seguramente estará consolándole, tal como lo hice yo esta tarde ─…No. Ellos son más cercanos…

¿Qué era esta furia que expresaba en todo mí ser? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle hermano, cuando tenían distinto apellido? ¿A quién creía que engañaba esa mujer?

Tsk. Necesito una cerveza… ─ Tras ponerme de pie, a mi memoria vino el recuerdo de mi estúpida hermana, en que aún no llegaba a casa. Había llegado tan sumergido en lo ocurrido con esa chica, que ni cuenta me di que faltaba su molesta presencia. ─…Hpmh. Mejor. Así no tengo que inventar razones para salir.

Pero en el momento en que me disponía a salir por la puerta principal, esa figura conocida se hizo presente. Por lo visto hoy todo el mundo estaba distraído.

¿Y ahora porque ella también lucia triste? ¿Siquiera me va a decir algo porque planeo ir a beber algo?

No. Me ignoro por completo tras decir mi nombre, al visualizarme al entrar.

Al diablo. No es como si me interesara. ─ Dije por bajo mientras salía de este lugar. Más el recuerdo de unas palabras me hizo detenerme por unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta.

" _Prométeme que siempre protegerás a tu hermana, Ayato"_

Claro. Tal como tú nos protegiste maldito viejo drogadicto. ─ Susurre al viento tras cerrar mis ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza, esa molesta voz de lo más profundo de mis pensares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba perdido en el ambiente de este antro, en las gotas de alcohol que ya estaban en mi sangre. Las luces, las palabras de los descerebrados que estaban alrededor. Nada de eso llegaba a mí al cien por ciento. Era una nebulosa de sonidos, la atmosfera que me inundaba.

¿A quién vas a llamar, Ayato-kun? ─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refería esta mujer que estaba sentada a mi lado? ¿…En qué momento saque el celular? . Maldición. Todo me daba vueltas.

Pero era cierto. Mis ojos se posaron en la pantalla de este aparato, apreciando un nombre conocido, el cual no he logrado borrar de mi mente, así como su mirada inundaba en lágrimas.

" _Debo encontrarme con Kaneki-niisan. Él me está esperando…"_

 _Maldita mentirosa. ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que mojas bragas por ese idiota?_ ─ Pensé para mis adentros mientras seguía en la misma pose. Nuevamente mis pensares fueron asaltados por las imágenes de ellos juntos, abrazados, consolándole de una manera que hacía hervir mi sangre. ─ No te dejare hacerlo…

 **Fueguchi. Dime tu dirección. Iré a buscarte. Quiero verte.**

No. No les dejaría el camino libre. No cuando aún podía sacarle provecho a esa mujer. Ella era mi entretención, mi manera de quitarme el aburrimiento. No perdería eso, menos por ese debilucho.

Tsk. Sí que tarda en responder. ¿Acaso en verdad interrumpo…?. La rabia volvía a hacerse presente, pero fue dejada atrás al segundo de sentir una respuesta de su parte.

 **Hinami está durmiendo en estos momentos. ¿Puedes llamar otro día?**

Qué demonios… ─Aquella maldición salió antes que la pensase al ver el mensaje, aquel que claramente no había sido contestado por Fueguchi. ¿Es que aún estaba con ese tipo?. Pero si ya era bastante tarde en la noche. Nuevamente esta furia volvía a presentarse en todo mi ser.

 **¿Quién diablos eres? Y ¿Qué haces en su casa a estas horas?.**

Al no obtener nuevamente una respuesta inmediata, no tarde en mandar otro mensaje diciendo que respondiera, que si no era así lo lamentaría, siendo contestado segundos después por la persona que en el fondo sabía que estaría con ella.

 **Soy Kaneki Ken. Si eres amigo de Hinami, ten respeto por ella, y háblale otro día. Buenas Noches.**

Tras el último mensaje que me envió, no respondió los siguientes aunque le amenazara, aunque le insultase mientras le exigía una respuesta a la pregunta que ignoro. Maldiciendo por toda la situación me puse de pie, sorprendiendo a todos mis supuestos cercanos, quienes me consultaban por mi reacción, porque al parecer todo el alcohol pareció haber abandonado mi cuerpo.

¡Todo era culpa de esa mujer! ¡Todo era su maldita culpa por mentirme!

¿Qué tan cercanos son Fueguchi? ¿Tanto así, que está en tu casa hasta estas horas de la noche?

Eres una maldita ingenua. ─ Murmure entre dientes, tratando de controlar este deseo de golpear lo que sea, de desquitarme de alguna manera con algún tarado. ─… ¿O es que su relación es así de cercana…?

Que era… ¿Inocencia, o confianza absoluta?

Una cercanía que ya me estaba cansando, que se estaba interponiendo entre mi juguete y yo.

¿Debería tener una plática con ese tal Kaneki Ken?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin Chapter 5:-**

Gracias a Naoko-ai, Nana-chan y Daisuke 37 por comentar. Espero la continuación haya sido de su disfrute

Besos

 **D** ark **A** my-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** AyaHina (Leve Touken)  
 **Autora:** DarkAmy-chan  
 **Género:** Romance/Comfort

\- Hablan

\- _"Recuerdos"_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Ayato_

 **o** O **o** O **o** O **o** O **o**

 **Los Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, son de Ishida-sensei**

o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o **O** o

 **C** old **C** herry

 _Chapter Seis  
_

 **K** aneki **K** en

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aburrido de esta hipocresía que me toca interpretar, mi mirada se dirige al profesor jefe, quien seguía hablando de cómo sería este año escolar, de que incluso él escogería nuestros puestos, en los cuales deberíamos sentarnos hasta el próximo cambio. ¿En qué año creía que estábamos? Ni que fuéramos unos críos.

Cansado de tanta platica sin importancia, mis ojos de color azul se posan en la imagen de Fueguchi, notando lo demacrada que lucía, como si no hubiese dormido casi nada. No pude evitar rememorar los últimos acontecimientos vividos a su lado. Empezando por sus lágrimas debido a la enfermedad de su madre, terminando con esos mensajes a ese sujeto.

Cerrando mis parpados aun podía conmemorar esa noche, en como termine en una pelea comenzada por mí, por un simple choque de hombros con un tipo. Solo había buscado una excusa para descargarme con alguien, para sacar esa furia que sentía crecer con cada segundo, con cada imagen creada de esos dos. No me gustaba la idea de que fuesen tan cercanos, que ella le tuviese tal confianza, como para dejarle quedarse en su casa a pesar de que estuviese durmiendo.

Los días siguientes fueron insoportables. Y no lo digo solamente porque tenía que aguantar los retos de mi estúpida hermana por llegar hecho un desastre, sino porque debía contener mis deseos de pedir explicaciones a esa mujer. Explicaciones como si en verdad tuviésemos algo, como si ella fuese más que una simple entretención.

No entendía que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo lo relacionado con ella me estaba afectando.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto efecto estaba teniendo en mi persona?

Su madre estaba enferma de muerte, yo la había perdido hace tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera lograba recordar su rostro. Y a pesar de que al parecer ella tenía un padre, una familia, se encontraba tan sola como yo, al punto de que se refugiaba en ese sujeto, en sus brazos en búsqueda de consuelo.

La imagen de su frágil cuerpo abrazándome, con su rostro sumido en el dolor me llego como si un rayo se tratase. Aquello había sido bastante incomodo, imposibilitándome el reaccionar de manera inmediata, pero había logrado percatarme de su necesidad, de que en verdad necesitaba de alguien a su lado, sin importar que fuera solamente ese tipo.

Ese maldito era de importancia para Fueguchi, pero si no me equivocaba, ellos no eran pareja. Y lo corroboraría hoy mismo si era posible, preferiblemente de la misma boca de ese tal Kaneki Aunque tenga que aguantarme los deseos de patearle el trasero, de pedir explicaciones, primero era lo primero. Y eso era sacar de mi camino al idiota, averiguando si en verdad era una basura a remover.

La seguiría durante el tiempo que fuese necesario para enterarme de todo, para saber cuáles eran mis opciones. ¿Opciones?. No podía evitar gruñir ante mis propios pensamientos. Ni que tuviese mayor interés que solo tenerla como objeto de entretención.

El vibrar del celular me saco de mis memorias, de los planes que tenía con el tema de Fueguchi, haciendo que lo sacase del bolsillo de mi pantalón, para a escondidas ver de qué se trataba.

Tsk. Estos idiotas que molestan... ─ Murmure por bajo mientras veía lo que me habían mandado. Al parecer esta tarde pensaban reunirse para pasar el rato. Pero yo por ahora pasaba de ellos, ya que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Fue así como mis ojos nuevamente se posaron en la espalda de esa mujer, en como colocaban a un idiota a su lado como nuevo compañero de banco. ¿No era ese mismo sujeto, que quería ligársela en la piscina?.

Sin darme cuenta mis expresiones reflejaban mi molestia por los acontecimientos, porque nuevamente tendría que intervenir contra ese sujeto, que por lo visto seguía con la idea de meterse bajo su falda.

.

.

.

Tras escuchar el sonido del timbre, el cual indicaba el cambio de materias, por lo cual habría que esperar al siguiente profesor; tome mis cosas para llevarlas al puesto donde estaba ese sujeto, el cual platicaba animadamente con su avergonzada compañera de banco nueva. Estúpida Fueguchi con su inocencia.

Sal de mi puesto, debilucho. ─ Pude notar la sorpresa en sus rostros, mucho más verme colocar mis cosas donde habían estado las suyas, segundos antes de que yo las tirase al suelo por supuesto. ─ ¿Qué esperas? Muévete.

Pude notar su molestia ante mis palabras, por mis acciones, más sabía que no me enfrentaría, que acataría mis órdenes como todos los demás. Y así fue después de recoger sus cosas, de darle una última mirada a mi nueva compañera de banco, la cual me veía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Que divertido era verle en ese estado. Más estaba claro que no me retractaría en mí actuar. No lo quería cerca suyo, ¿y qué mejor que brindarle mi compañía?. Debería estar agradecida la muy ingrata.

Cambia el caracho Fueguchi. ─ Le dije mientras me sentaba en mi nuevo puesto, mientras colocaba mi bolso sobre el banco. Aun cuando las miradas de todos estuvieran puestas sobre nosotros, hablando entre susurros por mí actuar, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo eran unos estorbos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Patéticos. ─ Si alguien va a comerse al pequeño canarito, ese seré yo. ¿Queda claro?

Quería soltar una leve carcajada al notar su incomprensión ante mis palabras. Y es que aunque no se lo aclarase, para mi esta mujer era una pequeña ave, una que esperaba ser devorada por un lobo feroz. El cual si no iba a ser mi persona, no sería ninguna de estas basuras, y mucho menos el friki de Kaneki Ken.

...Supe que me llamaste esa noche... ─ Dijo tras un suspiro lleno de incomprensión tras mi actuar, logrando que mi atención se centrara netamente en su figura, en sus expresiones que volvían a perderse en la lejanía de sus recuerdos. ─...Siento no haber llamado de vuelta... ─ Me pilló por sorpresa una inesperada sonrisa de su parte, al punto de que no supe porque de pronto era yo quien apartaba la mirada. ¿Qué era esa incomodidad que sentí al apreciarla? ─...Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Compénsamelo ─ Esta vez era su turno de sorprenderse, que sus ojos mostrasen el asombro que le hizo sentir mi petición. ─ Pasa la tarde conmigo.

...

No puedo creer que se atreviese una vez más a rechazarme, a decir que no a alguna de mis órdenes nuevamente. Esa mujer sí que lograba exasperarme. Pero si creía que se desharía de mi tan rápido, estaba muy equivocada. Hoy sabría más de su día a día, más de ese estúpido de Kaneki Ken si era posible.

Le seguiría. Vería con mis propios ojos que tanto debía hacer, como para rechazar mi amable invitación. ¿Qué tenía sus tardes ocupadas? ¿Qué no contaría con más tiempo libre fuera del instituto?. Ja. Más parecía una excusa para no salir, para no decirme diplomáticamente que me mandaba por un tubo. Después de todo, las visitas a los hospitales son hasta las seis aproximadamente, y luego de eso perfectamente podía cumplir con mi petición. Pero no. La muy tonta se atrevió a rechazarme simplemente, sin oportunidad de reclamo.

¿Quién se creía que era?

Perfecto. Por fin salía de esta prisión llamada instituto. Pensé que tendría que quedarme hasta que me saliesen raíces, pero como siempre esta ratona de biblioteca primero pasó a buscar algunos libros, los cuales seguramente devorara apenas pueda. Toda una cerebrito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Para donde iras ahora Fueguchi? ¿Me tendrás siguiéndote todo el camino, hasta el mismísimo infierno? ¿Es que no tenía para pagar un bus? Ya perdí la cuenta de las cuadras caminadas, de cuantas veces esta ciega chocaba con alguien por ir perdida en la lectura de uno de sus libros.

" _El tratamiento será muy costoso. No creo poder invitar más a Ayato-kun a comer..."_

Es cierto. Por lo visto esta mujer se toma muy enserio sus palabras, incluso hasta prohibirse lo más mínimo, como un pasaje del autobús. Seguramente debe ser una hija ejemplar, con sus buenas notas, siempre obediente a lo que le digan sus padres, a los cuales debe amar sin límites.

Tan diferente a mi desde la partida de ese viejo... ─ Murmure tras salir de mis pensamientos, mientras no despegaba aún la mirada de esa chica, la cual seguía perdida en su mundo, aun cuando caminaba por las veredas atestadas de gente.

El camino con el paso de los minutos no se hizo tan eterno, menos cuando me divertía viendo lo patosa que era esa chica, cuantas disculpas tuvo que soltar por tropezar con los transeúntes. Fue una mueca tras otra, hasta que sus pasos se vieron detenidos cuando llegamos a ese lugar que probablemente visitaba todos los días.

Hospital de Tokyo... ─ Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observe como tus expresiones cambiaban completamente, como parecías estar alentándote a sí misma, sonriendo hasta que se viese lo más natural posible. ¿Qué tanto amor se puede tener por un familiar? ¿Era así cuando yo era pequeño, con mis fallecidos padres?

" _Prométeme que siempre protegerás a tu hermana, Ayato"_

Tsk. ¿Por qué tengo que recordar esas palabras ahora? ─No me entendía. No era como si mi tonta hermana me importase, ya que solamente era una molestia, alguien que trataba enseñarme supuestos modales. Hipocresía. ¿Por qué querría tratar bien a las demás personas? ─ Ninguno de ellos me interesa.

Fue en eso que mis ojos azulinos se posaron en la figura de la castaña, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que expresaba desde que le vi por primera vez.

Aun con esta incomodidad en todo mi cuerpo tras mis cavilaciones, retome mi andar, por el mismo rumbo que había tomado Fueguchi, deteniéndome en una de las esquinas de este recinto, justo en una de las paredes cerca del dormitorio donde ella se disponía a entrar. Cerrando mis ojos tras perderle de vista al ingresar, no podía evitar recordar el sufrimiento de esa mujer al saber que la enfermedad de su madre no tenía cura.

" _Siento tener que dar este tipo de noticia a unos niños, pero su padre a fallecido."_

No recuerdo haber llorado, no cuando nos enteramos del porqué de su fallecimiento. Solo puedo conmemorar la furia que exprese. En ese momento pude percatarme hacía donde iba en sus salidas nocturnas, lo poco que estaba en casa cuidándonos.

Eras un buen mentiroso viejo ─ Apretando mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo contuve mi furia, la rabia por haber sido traicionado, herido por alguien de mi familia, por quien en ese tiempo admiraba como un ídolo.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta que todo el mundo te podía fallar, y eso incluía a tus personas más cercanas, a quienes más admirabas. No podía confiar en nadie desde ese instante, y así ha sido desde entonces. Una barrera entre yo y el mundo, un muro por el cual esa mujer intenta atravesar sin percatarse.

Sin darme cuenta mis piernas fueron cediendo ante el peso de mis memorias, ante mis pensamientos. Llevando una de mis manos a mi rostro, mi vista se sumergió en la oscuridad que esta creaba. No sabía que estaba haciendo, porque me empeñaba en buscarle, en intentar involucrarme en su vida.

¿Qué podría importarme lo que pasase con ella, con su progenitora? ¿Por qué me hacía recordar aquello que tanto me he empeñado en enterrar?

¿Porque sentía que todo se estaba escapando de mis manos? Solo la quería como un juguete, ¿no es así?

¿Por qué dudo? Claro que es así. No hay nada más... ─ Murmure por bajo. Aun cuando ni yo mismo me creía tales palabras del todo, debía ser de esa forma, porque no podía ser de ninguna otra manera. No había más opciones, y más me valía repetírmelo las veces que fuese necesario. ─ No eres más que un juguete para mi entretención. Alguien que se atravesó en mi camino para divertirme un tiempo.

Con mis ideas más claras volvía ponerme de pie, para recargarme por completo en esta pared, esperando que esa chica saliese de su visita diaria, después de todo las visitas a estos lugares suelen ser cortas, más porque es un hospital público.

No perdería de vista mi meta del día de hoy. Vería que tanto tenía que hacer, como para rechazar mi humilde invitación.

...

Mis pasos se vieron detenidos al llegar visualizar el lugar por donde Fueguchi entraba. ¿Qué hacía con ese tipo en un café? ¿Es que habían quedado de juntarse en este lugar? ¿Era por eso que esta mujer se había atrevido a rechazarme?

Estaba molesto, furioso ante tal descubrimiento. Me sentía traicionado de cierta forma. Aun cuando ambos no teníamos nada, estaba estipulado a quien pertenecía. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarme? ¿Se atrevía acaso a burlarse de mí?

Maldito Kaneki Ken...─ El nombre de la persona que estaba junto a esa castaña salió de mis labios, con un tono tan agrio como el desprecio que sentía hacia él. Estaba claro que ese tipo era mayor prioridad que yo, que Fueguchi no había aprendido nada. ─...Café Anteiku. ¿Ese es el lugar en el cual te juntas con ese tipo?

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor minutos después, al ver ingresar a mi tonta hermana. Gracias a su aparición mi intento por acceder a ese sitio quedo a medio camino, dejándome estupefacto a mitad del cruce peatonal, sin poder quitar mi vista de ese lugar, de su figura hasta desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Sería posible que...?

No. Es imposible. Que se reúnan en el mismo lugar no es más que una simple coincidencia. ─ Medite mientras volvía a mi sitio de partida, a la vereda del frente sin saber realmente que hacer, que pensar.

Ciertamente no supe cuánto tiempo estuve sumergido en mis pensamientos, en todo este extraño escenario, pero mis respuestas se vieron aclaradas mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Y es que ver a mi estúpida hermana salir de ese lugar junto con Fueguchi unas horas después, conversando como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, aclaraba la gran teoría si era toda una coincidencia.

Ellas se conocían, y por lo visto eran bastante cercanas. ¿Cómo nunca me había percatado de eso?. Segundos después me di cuenta de mi estupidez. ¿Cuándo me había interesado saber dónde Touka trabajada media jornada?

Fue en eso que segundos después vi salir a ese imbécil de Kaneki Ken, yendo en dirección contraria a la que se dirigían las dos chicas. Mis manos se empuñaron con fuerza en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pedir unas cuantas explicaciones, para exigirle a ese tipo que se alejara de mi juguete.

...

Frustrado por todo lo acontecido, me deje caer de espaldas a mi cama. Aún no podía creer que ese tipo se atreviese a encararme, a decirme con su estúpida amabilidad que él apreciaba mucho a Hinami, que había prometido cuidarla, por lo que nunca la dejaría sola.

" _Kaneki-ken ─ Le llame a su espalda, justo cuando se había detenido a comprar unas cosas en un mini market. Fue divertido apreciar su incomprensión, el hecho de que un desconocido le hablase. ─ Quiero que te alejes de Fueguchi._

 _Mi semblante siempre fue el mismo, aquel que mostraba cada vez que iba a iniciar una pelea. Estaba ahí para amenazarle después de todo, para sacarle de mi camino. Por eso al verle voltear hacia mi persona con una tranquila sonrisa, no hizo más que exasperarme._

 _Tú debes ser Ayato-kun. ¿O me equivoco? ─ Por lo visto ese tipo no era tan idiota como pensaba al comienzo. Seguramente esos estúpidos que mande a golpearlos le dijeron mi nombre, y lo ha asociado inmediatamente con quien le mando esa vez los mensajes a Fueguchi. Era interesante. ¿Acaso me encararía por aquello? ─ Es así, ¿no?. Hinami-chan me ha hablado de ti._

 _No podía decir exactamente que provocaron esos vocablos, pero realmente había sido incomodo por unos segundos el hecho de que no saliese nada de mis labios._

 _Te agradezco que le consolaras cuando se enteró lo de su madre, y que la protegieras de esos... ─ Con un molesto calor impreso en mis pómulos, le corte bruscamente mientras le tomaba de su jersey color caqui. ¿Quién necesitaba de su estúpida gratitud?_

 _No vine aquí a hablar como si fuésemos buenos amigos. ─ Irritado le cogí con más fuerza, conteniendo mis deseos de molerle a golpes. Su aparente tranquilidad me estaba cansando. ¿Quién mierda se creía que era? ¿Pensaba acaso que era superior a mí? ─ Mantente alejado de ella, si no quieres que tu vida de vuelva un infierno, maldito nerd._

 _Imposible negar que me sorprendió que se soltase de mi agarre de un rápido movimiento, que aún a pesar de mis amenazas se mostrase así de calmado. Mucho más al escucharle, al decirme con tal tono que no lo haría._

 _Hinami-chan es alguien muy importante para mí. He prometido que le cuidaría, que nunca le dejaría sola. Y así será. ─ Como se atrevía ese sujeto, a desafiarme..."_

Tsk. Aun cuando logre acertarle un golpe en pleno rostro, no se movió ni un centímetro. ─ Apretando mis puños maldije internamente a ese tipo, a como se marchó sin querer pelear, ignorándome completamente a pesar de los insultos que le decía antes de largarse. ─ ¿A qué se habrá referido con esas promesas?

Nada tenía sentido. Sentía que todo se había complicado de una extraña manera, en especial porque hasta mi estúpida hermana parecía ser cercana a Fueguchi.

¿Hace cuánto se conocerían? ¿Acaso ella sabría la relación de Kaneki con mi juguete? ¿Debería rebajarme, y pedirle explicaciones?

Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Era obvio que me consultaría el porqué de mis preguntas. ¿Qué le iba a decir si era así? ¿Qué Fueguchi era mi objeto de entretención?. Si le decía la verdad, Touka no me iba a contar nada, menos si la consideraba una amiga.

Solo había un camino a seguir. Solo había una sola cosa que podía decirle, para así salirme con la mía.

No había otra manera de conseguir mi camino libre para llegar a esa mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Fin Chapter 6:-**

 _ **Notas Dark**_ _: Hola mis queridos lectores. Les diría nuevamente que lamento mi tardanza en actualizar, pero la vida real (trabajo), la falta de inspiración por algunos problemas personales, sin contar con mis deseos de escribir sobre otras parejas, todo eso ha sido un drama a la hora de continuar. Por lo que, solo pido que sigan teniéndome paciencia, ya que la historia no pienso dejarla inconclusa._

 _Otra cosita. Aviso que en mi perfil de fanfiction tengo abierta una encuesta, para ver que historias continuo primero, para que se den una vuelta si gustan._

 _Se les quiere y agradece_

 _Besitos_

 _ **D**_ _ark_ _ **A**_ _my-chan_


End file.
